A New Kind of Love
by Gio-want-to-be
Summary: Damon, Elena, Stefa, and Katherine team up to kill Klaus. Will Damon and Elena finally admit their love for each other? I suck at summaries. The story is SO MUCH BETTER! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Elena walked in the Salvatore Boarding House to find three familiar faces staring at her. "Um… Damon? What's going on?" she asked him.

"Why ask him," a way too familiar voice asked her: Katherine. "Ask Stefan, you know the one you love. Oh wait…"Katherine said.

"That love went away when he said he didn't want to come back home when me and Damon went looking for him and then nothing turned into hate when he almost drove me over the same bridge my parents died driving off of," Elena replied.

"Point taken. Anyway.. Moving on. I'm here to help you kill Klaus." Katherine said.

"Right because the last time you said you were here to help us kill Klaus worked our really well," Elena said. Katherine gave her a bitch smirk and turned back to Stefan and Damon. Katherine was talking about how she knew what she was doing and blah, blah, blah, when Elena got a text from Damon who was pretending like he had no idea. Elena always thought it was funny when she was texting people that were in the same room as her so they could talk about the other people in the room.

Damon's message said: _Say you need to go talk to Caroline about Tyler problems and leave. We need to talk and not here._

"As entertaining and intrigued I am in this conversation I have to go help Caroline with Tyler problems," Elena said.

"You know I could always go talk to blondie if you want to stay and hang out with Damon," Katherine said and smirked.

"I'll see ya later Damon," Elena said and walked out.

"Wow!" Katherine said.

"What now Ms. Katherine?" Damon asked in a fake polite voice.

"Oh its just how naïve you two are. I mean she's obviously falling for you. Did you notice the look in her eyes when she said bye to you. Not to mention she didn't even look at Stefan when she was here, just you," Katherine said.

"Right, so I'm going to go because I have to go talk to Caroline about Tyler… Wait, no I'm leaving because I don't care," Damon said, smirked and left.

Damon pulled his phone out. 'One new message from Elena' the screen said. He smirked. Elena… she was so perfect.

It said: _where do you want to meet? -E_

He replied: _ur bedroom I'll come in thru the window_

She replied: _r u saying ur going to sneak into my bedroom? Sexy I like it ;) -E_

He laughed and replied: _I knew you'd think so_

When he got to her bedroom she was sitting on the bed. "What's up?" she asked.

"I got you something," Damon said.

"Damon… I don't need anything." Elena said.

"Yeah well, I though I better get you buttered up before I told you Katherine's plan," Damon replied. Elena gave him a worried look but opened the box.

"Damon!" she screamed. He laughed. Alaric walked in the room and Elena threw the box under the bed and Damon disappeared.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you say Damon's name," he said.

"Yeah, I was talking to Damon on the phone and he said something perverted as always. It just made me ya know..?" Elena said.

"Horny for Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Alaric! Get out!" Elena yelled. He laughed and closed the door. Damon came out of the bathroom doubled over with laughter.

"Did your present make your horny Elena?" Damon asked still choking on laughter.

"I cant believe you got me that Damon," Elena said as she pulled the box out from under the bed and set it on her bedside table. She laid down and covered her eyes with her hands. Damon walked over to her and laid down next to where she was laid down. When she felt his breath on her neck she uncovered her eyes and looked him. He leaned over her and put his lips to her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart beat started to race. "I'm sorry if I upset you Elena," he said and his lips grazed her ear. Tingles ran up her spine.

"You didn't upset me Damon you just embarrassed me." she said.

"I'm sorry," he said and he meant it.

"It's okay," she said and they both smiled at each other. He leaned in. She was sure he was going to kiss her but just as their lips were about to touch he rolled off her and said, "Okay, go try it on."

"What? No way!" she said.

"Elena it was expensive. I'm not going to pay for something I cant see you in." he said and smirked.

"That's not fair! You shouldn't have got that then." she said.

"But your going to look so sexy in it," he said still smirking. Elena knew she was going to have to try it on for him but she decided to play hardball.

"Okay, I'll try it on but only if you tell me Katherine's plan first," Elena said.

"Ugh, fine." Damon said being over dramatic. He turned to look at Elena directly in the eyes and said, "You and Katherine are going to change places. Bonnie is going to give you vampire powers for a limited time and your going to kill Klaus while Katherine is pretending to be you," Damon said.

"Okay but how are we going to draw Klaus in?" Elena asked.

"We are going to kill all his hybrids and he'll come after us to kiss us but it wont work." Damon reached for the box on the bedside table. "Now go try this on." he said. She groaned and crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom. Elena got it on and look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She sighed. How could Damon get her lingerie? What if he thought she looked fat or ugly?

"How does it look?" Damon asked from the bedroom.

"I don't know," Elena asked unsure.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Damon asked.

"Do I have to show you?" she asked

"Yes," he answered. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. His mouth dropped open. She smiled like she was scared of his opinion. "Are you scared Elena?" he asked.

"More like nervous," she answered. She thought of how he had kissed her that night on the front porch and how much she loved him. Why did things have to be like this? Why couldn't she just give in? "So what do you think?" she asked. He looked at the purple laced bra and panties and sighed. She looked hot, sexy, gorgeous, perfect.

"Your gorgeous." he said mesmerized. She smiled/

"Thanks," she said. Then Katherine burst through the door.

"Here's my favorite outfit that I have," she said not even looking at the scene in front of her as she rushed over to Elena's closet. "Try not to ruin it." she said as she looked at Elena for the first time. She smirked. "and what have you two been up to?" Katherine asked with a devilish look.

"I'm going to go so you two can change." Damon said. Damon walked out and Katherine grabbed Elena's arm.

"Yeah slight change in plans," Katherine said. "Just between you and me."

Well let me know what you think. I really hoped you like it so far. Please review! I want to know what you think! I'm working on the next chapter for "Nothing but a Game" too. So read that story if you haven't yet and review it too while you wait for the next update! Thanks! Xoxo- Giovanna


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Katherine walked down the stairs dressed as each other. Elena walked with Damon out to the car where Stefan was waiting for them. "Okay, so do we all know what were doing?" Stefan asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you guys there." Stefan said. Stefan drove off and Damon looked at Elena.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Damon looked at Katherine. She nodded and got in the car, not that she wasn't going to listen in.

"So, I'm not going to tell you all that 'I love you' stuff and "I'll do anything for you' stuff either because you already know that I love you and I will do anything for you." Damon said.

"Damon…" she said.

"Let me finish," he said and she nodded, "No matter what happens tonight we worked our asses off and even if the plan doesn't go like we wanted to you are still the bravest person I have ever met," Damon said.

"You just think I'm brave because I actually tried on lingerie in front of you," Elena whispered. Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, that was pretty brave," he said. They both laughed and then she stopped. She gave him a hug and they stayed like that for a minute. She pulled back and looked into his ocean blue eyes. She could lose time in them but she couldn't right now. She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. She leaned back again and stared into his eyes again. He stood there and looked at her waiting for her next move and he never thought it would be this. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Damon." Then she walked away and got in the passenger side of the car Katherine was in and Katherine drove away.

"Elena," Katherine said as they drove to the tomb where Stefan insisted on meeting Klaus.

"Yes Katherine?" she asked.

"Don't let him get away. I did because I was stupid. Having to choose Salvatores is one of the hardest things I've ever done and I'm still not sure if I chose the right brother at all. So please don't let him go." Katherine pleaded. Elena just nodded. She knew she was never going to let him go no matter what but the way Katherine pleaded to her shocked her. "You know the plan?" Katherine asked Elena before they got out of the car.

"Yes." Elena said and they got out. Elena put her hand over Katherine's mouth and Katherine went into full Elena mode. As soon as Elena walked into the tomb she could feel her body become stronger and she felt hungry. Bonnie's spell to give her vampire abilities had been activated. "Hello Klaus," she said in a dead on Katherine voice.

"Hello Katerina and my dearest doppelganger," he said to the girl he thought was Elena. Elena pushed Katherine into Klaus's grasp. Katherine winced and tried to get out of it. Stefan thought she was doing an amazing job at being Elena and Elena was doing a good job of being Katherine too.

"We don't have much time Klaus," Elena said.

"And why not Katerina?" Klaus asked.

"Do you even have to ask," Elena laughed, "Damon will be coming to get his precious Elena soon. It won't take long for him to find out Elena's gone and come find us."

"Stefan why don't you call Damon and tell him to come get Elena. It'll save him some time." Klaus said.

"Oh no need in doing that baby bro. I'm already here. I came to join the party." Damon said as he sauntered in.

"That was fast," Klaus said, "Its crazy what love can make you do." Damon shoved Klaus against the rock wall.

"Let her go," Damon said. Katherine fell to the floor.

"Damon have you ever wondered what it would feel like to go weeks without blood?" Klaus asked. Damon started to cry out in pain. "Or months?" Damon fell to the floor.

"Don't hurt him!" The girl Klaus thought was Katherine cried out.

"Like I said, its crazy what love can make you do, Elena." he said. They were caught. Elena shoved Klaus straight into the wall making it crack.

"Guess again," Elena said as her face vamped out.

"You really are Katherine?" Klaus asked shocked.

"You know Klaus? You might want to get your facts straight before you open your big mouth!" Elena said and shoved her hand into Klaus's chest right where his heart was.

"Katerina, think about what your doing," Klaus pleaded. "You know this wont kill me."

"No but it will shut you up long enough for me to talk," Elena smirked. "You see Me and Stefan or Stefan and I killed all your hybrids."

"There's one-" Klaus started.

"Outside," Elena finished, "I know. Damon killed that one. Did you know that there isn't one left? Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Youu see Damon and Stefan think that me and Elena traded places but we didn't. That over there is the real Elena Gilbert and she is the only way that you can create more hybrids. But I already got rid of all that. So what are you going to do if she dies?" As soon as Katherine was done talking a vampire came up behind Elena a snapped her neck.

"You bitch!" Damon and Klaus cried out at the same time.

"I guess I better get going," Katherine said, " Damon I trust that you will get Elena's body. Take it to the Boarding House and meet me at Elena's house."

"I will never forgive you for this," Damon said coldly with pain all over his face. Katherine looked at Damon with pain, guilt, and love in her eyes, "I'm sorry Damon." and then it faded. "As for you," she said turning back to Klaus. She threw him in the tomb. "I had a very powerful witch spell this tomb so it could even hold an original." Katherine said. "goodbye Klaus" She walked out of the tomb. Damon picked up Elena's body.

"I loved her Stefan," he said.

"I know you did."

"I'm going to fix her," Damon said.

"I'll help you," Stefan said.

"Take her to the house. I'm going to give Katherine a visit." Damon said with hatred in his voice. Stefan nodded.

"Damon just don't do anything your going to regret." Stefan said.

Damon raced to Elena's house. When he got there he burst inside. "You bitch!" he screamed and threw her into the kitchen island. He flashed over to her and picked her up then shoved her into the wall. She was bleeding on her forehead and the cut wasn't healing.

"Da-Damon. Stop. It's me. It's Elena." she said.

"Elena?" he asked, the rage starting to disappear.

"Yes. it's me. The only way for me and Katherine to go through with our plan was for you and Stefan to really believe I was dead, but I'm not. I'm here Damon." she said.

"Thank God" he said and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a long time.

"I am so so sorry, Damon. I never wanted to do that," she said.

"It's okay. I mean you kicked ass back there," he said. She laughed.

"God, I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too." he said. "lets go put a bandage on your head." he said.

"okay," she said. Damon took her up to the bathroom and set her on the counter. He bandaged her head up and kissed the spot where it was.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"it's okay. You thought I was Katherine." Elena said. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"I'll do anything you want me to." he said.

"I need to call Stefan and ask him if Katherine's okay before we go to sleep."

"Okay. Come on lets get you in bed," he said.

"Wait," she said and kissed him. He was frozen for a second but then he kissed her back. He picked her up off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bed and kissed down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She lifted up his shirt and kissed up his chest.

"You taste so good," she said. He ripped her shirt off along with her pants. He kissed and licked up her stomach. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs. She tossed them across the room. His erection was throbbing and she could tell he wanted it more than anything. She slid his boxers down his legs painfully slow. He growled and flipped them over. He carefully took off her bra and panties since he had got them for her. He buried himself inside her and started to move at a painfully slow speed. This was torture for Elena. He was so big.

"Faster Damon," she begged and he started to move at inhuman speed. She met her release at the same time he did and he collapsed down beside her.

"Shh.. Listen," Damon said.

"Is that Alaric?" Elena asked.

"Hey Elena, I need to- Shit oh ahhh I'm sorry," Alaric said when he walked in on the scene in front of him. Elena immediately covered them up. "Wow! I didn't know you two, you know what I'll just talk to you tomorrow." he said.

"That would be a good idea," Elena said, "goodnight."

Elena turned back to Damon. They looked at each the and then they burst out laughing.

"Elena Gilbert, you are officially my favoritest person in the world" he said.

"And, why would that be Damon Salvatore," she asked.

"Because your perfect," he said. She smiled. "I love you," he said while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," she said. They fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other.


End file.
